


Young Blood

by incompletesinner



Category: 5 Seconds of Summer (Band)
Genre: Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Fanfiction, M/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-04-18
Updated: 2018-05-13
Packaged: 2019-04-24 13:59:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 10,521
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14356926
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/incompletesinner/pseuds/incompletesinner
Summary: Luke and Michael are having relationship issues, major ones. But can they fix it? Or will his and crystals fake relationship turn into a real one?





	1. Chapter 1

My tolerance is going up, and I'm getting numb to the feeling. 

O N E 

"Go fish" Luke smirked as Michael picked up another card off the deck pouting a little bit, "Just give up Mikey, I am the go fish champion and we al know it" 

"How can you even be a champion of a chance game?" Michael asked frowning at his cards, his face lit up as he placed two kings into his pair pile, "There now I have three pairs. I'm catching up" 

"I've got seven, I hardly call that catching up... Uh do you have an ace?" He guessed  looking at his boyfriend slowly giving him a new card. "Ah make that eight pairs now!" 

"Fine you win babe! What's your prize gonna be?" Michael asked, the thing about Michael was that he was an ambitious guy, no matter how many times he loses to Luke he always challenges him again to another round of go fish and every time he loses he just gets more and more determined to win. It was a vicious cycle. 

"A kiss" Luke demanded with the cockiest smirk Michael had ever seen, he rolled his eyes before standing up and heading to his go fish champion. Michael connected their lips, Luke kissed him back feeling the tingling and fireworks that's always there, always. 

"Get a room love birds, not everybody wants to see it!" Ashton joked whilst walking into the lounge room, they both seperated to look at their best friend. "Did Luke win go fish again?" 

"I will always win go fish ashy poo, now look away so I can kiss my boyfriend in peace" Luke told Ashton and he rolled his eyes walking into the kitchen. "Now that I've got you all to myself let's continue"

End of flashback

"Luke stop looking at Michael it's creepy" Calum whispered to me and I looked at him rolling my eyes. "I'm serious Luke, you've been staring at him for a good ten minutes and I think he's starting to think you're stalking him" 

"Calum! He's playing go fish! What am I supposed to do?? Ignore it?" I grumbled to him, I looked back to Michael who grinned as he was winning by heaps. I knew he was shit at go fish, the only reason he was even remotely good at this game was because his fake girlfriend was quite possible the worst go fish player I had ever come across. 

"And?" Calum asked with a confused look on his face. He wouldn't know, he wouldn't understand the stinging pain that went through my heart whenever Michael would do something they always used to do together with Crystal, he wouldn't understand the heartbreak and misery he had to go through everyday. 

"It's our game, it's ours!" I told him and he rolled his eyes. I know what he's going to say next, it's just a card game, you don't own it, just ask Michael if he wants to play it with you! 

"Luke, I don't know why you and Michael have lost what you had, these past 2 years it feels like you two aren't even dating anymore, in fact if I was a complete stranger and someone told me you two were a couple I wouldn't believe it. Fix it Luke. Just... Just fix it" Calum advised me and stood up to look at what cards Michael and Crystal had. 

The thing is we've tried fixing it, but I stopped trying about six months ago. We would both constantly bring it up to each other, saying how we miss each other and that nothing was the same. The conversation always ended in fighting or sex. Either way we both woke up in seperate beds and the next day nothing would change. 

I stopped trying and Michael hadn't brung it up ever since either, sometimes I wonder if he ever even loved me, if he had just dated me out of pity, That's it...  He just pitied me. Now stop staring Luke. 

"I WON!!!" I heard Michael yell excitedly and butterflies flew through my stomach, those butterflies then got replaced by knives stabbing into me  as they hugged, "Look at the time, you've got to go to your parents house now Crystal, wouldn't want to be late" 

"Yes, Thank you for having me guys. Also isn't your meeting with each other starting soon anyways, wouldn't want to impose" Crystal smiled and Michael gave her another hug. 

"You never impose, don't ever think that" Michael told her, it took all I had to yell at her saying she's always imposing, that she has ruined my life. But she's too nice, I hate her. "Bye sweety" There's the familiar stab in the heart I've missed. 

"OK meeting time, where's Ashton?" Calum asked and I shrugged playing with my hoodie string avoiding all eye contact with Michael. "I think I heard him in his room, Luke? Would you go get him?" 

I stood up and walked over to Ashton's room knocking loudly, "GET OUTTA HERE WE HAVE A MEETING" I yelled and I heard a groan from him, I could tell he just woke up and that we will have a very grumpy ashton to lead our meeting. I sat down at our meeting table and I looked up to see Michael looking at me, his beautiful green eyes. Another stab. 

"OK I'm up, Luke have you wrote that song yet?" Ashton asked with his groggy morning voice. I nodded slowly, I had wrote a song but I regret it, the whole band would have to see it, including Michael. "Can we see it now?"

"It's finished but I still need to do a few check ups on them..  I'll have it to you by tomorrow OK?" I pleaded looking at ashton. He knew the song, he gave me a lecture about it a week ago saying it was too obvious that it was about Michael. I wish I listened to him instead of continuing to write it. 

"Tomorrow" he replied to me firmly. "Now Michael, tomorrow is your fake 2 year anniversary with Crystal, do you have any plans?" 

"Yes I've got an instagram caption all set out all I need to do is take crystal to a romantic place to capture the photo" He told ashton and he nodded. 

"Now calum, I know your bass strings broke, have you got them fixed because we need them tomorrow to figure out chords for Luke's song tomorrow" 

"Getting the bass back tomorrow actually, lets just hope I get it back in time" Calum laughed.  

×××××××××××××××××××××××××××××××××××××××××××××××××××××××××××××××××××××

"Luke, what a surprise" Adam raised his eyebrow and I took a seat in front of his desk, he knew, he knew exactly what I was going to ask him. "If you're hear to ask-"

"Please Adam! Please! Our relationship is on the line here! If you just break them up we could be like it was before she came into his life! I know it's fake but every day it feels more and more real. I need you to do this please!" I begged. 

"Your relationship may be on the line but your publicity needs to be heightened!  Do you want your job to be taken away from you??" He growled and I sunk into my seat. 

"I would rather be jobless with my boyfriend then to be in a career where he's being taken away from me!" I yelled slamming my fists on his desk. Angry tears were brimming my eyes and I could feel some pouring down my face. 

"Luke. Have you been using the gym membership card I've given you? It's a good way to release your anger onto something that's not an actual person" Adam asked me. 

"No" I whispered. 

"Ashton's a regular, I'll give him a call so you two can go together. He can pick you up now in fact. You're dismissed" He ordered me and I saw him pick up his phone to call Ashton. I walked out of his office feeling myself go weak, there was no way crystal was getting out of Michael's life anytime soon. 

"Hey Luke, Adam called. You got to stop trying mate, going there once a week won't change his mind." He told me and I nodded, "Let's go blow off some steam at the gym" 

As we went into the car I opened my messages seeing a message from Michael, I stared at it for a few moments wondering if it was worth opening. I used to get messages from him reminding me that he loves me and he would constantly message me memes. I didn't even want a love you, I was fine with his annoying memes, please just let it be a meme. 

Mikey: I am at the shops, do you need anything? 

 

Me: No

 

I looked at the delivered words transition into an opened, but no text back. I sighed and put my phone in my pocket. Ashton looked at me and stopped at the Red light. 

 

"Mate I'm worried bout you. I hope this gym thing works, you can't bottle things up for too long you know, cause one day you'll accidentally punch Adam and one day you'll accidentally yell at Crystal and who knows one day you might accidentally break up with michael" 

 

"I won't do any of those things especially the last one! You know I'm in love with him, God I would never break up with him" I told ashton angrily and he shrugged. 

 

"If you love him so much just fix shit! Be rational so it doesn't end up in a fight but don't give in too easily so you don't have sex again. Just. Fucking. Fix. It" He replied with a slight annoyed tone in his voice. 

 

"Not that easy ash, not that easy" 

 

First chapter complete! I'm proud of it kinda and I hope you enjoyed it. It's been so long since I've wrote a mukefic in fact I haven't really been writing at all lately so I'm a little bit rusty :P


	2. So sudden

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comment things I can do to get inspired!!

If home is where the heart is then we're all just fucked. 

T W O

"babbbbeeeee" I heard Michael come in through the door, I quickly wiped my eyes hoping it wasn't noticeable that I had been crying, "I have the best news-Hey what's wrong?"

I remained quiet as Michael sat down next to me wrapping his arms around me, I sunk into the hug and put my face in his chest, he made me feel so small, He ran his fingers through my hair and I started sobbing, I couldn't tell him what was wrong, I couldn't, he'd think I'm pathetic.

"Baby? What's wrong?" He asked but I just sobbed more, I could feel him hugging me tighter, "It hurts seeing you like this, I love you so much and I hate seeing you upset" 

"My cousin found out I'm gay" I managed to choke out and Michael kissed my temple, "He's always been against it... He's tried calling me a bunch of times but I'm too scared to answer them" 

"Luke, Oh Luke, I think you need to call him, ill be right next to you OK? I'll hold your hand, I'll hold you, I'll be right by your side" he told me and my phone buzzed, I picked it up with a shaky hand and read the texts from my cousin. 

Cousin: Hey luke, I've been trying to call you. I just wanted to let you know that I don't hate you and even though I've always been against homosexuality I will try and support you through this, love you bro. 

"See, it's OK. Everything is OK baby" 

End of flashback

"Is everything OK?" Michael asked as he entered the studio, "Are all the instruments working, and has Luke finished his song?" 

"Yep, we all got a version of it and yours is sitting by your guitar now all we need to do is figure out some chords for it" Calum replied and looked at my lyrics, I felt incredibly anxious as Michael picked up my printed piece of paper and started reading it. 

I watched his facial expression go from neutral to hurt as he put down the piece of paper and grabbed his bag, my heart sunk. I knew he was going to leave, make up some excuse about why he has to go. 

"Crystal and I's fake date got rescheduled to now, so bye I guess. Figure out the chords without me" Michael told us before storming out of the room giving the door a slam. Oh great now he's pissed, what's he going to do? Give me the silent treatment, not like he's actually talked to me much anyways. 

"Luke, I did warn you-" Ashton started but Calum cut him off. 

"Ash! He doesn't need a fucking lecture he knows that he's messed up, he doesn't need this shit right now. Michael's mad at him already he doesn't need you to be as well" Calum argued. 

"I think I might go. You two have fun with the chords" Ashton grumbled before storming out of the room. 

"We both might as well go too, we can't do this by ourselves" he told me and packed up his bag, as he started walking out the door he looked at me, "You coming?"

"You go off without me, I need a moment" I gave him a fake smile and he walked out the door. I sunk to the floor as soon as he left, I never used to cry, I was always so tough and I could handle everything but now? I'm a baby. I cry all the bloody time and I was sick of it.

I felt a few tears but I quickly wiped them away as I picked up my phone, I clicked on instagram and thought of a message I could send to Michael, I needed to sort this out, I love him. I then saw the post, the two year anniversary post. They were kissing, I felt my stomach drop and I was nauseous, they've never kissed before other then a peck on the lips. 

michaelclifford: It's been two years since we've started dating and these two years have been the best ones of my life. When I first met you we immediately clicked, we had so much in common and I quickly started liking you, after that it was easy, you gave me a reason to get out of my house, a reason to wake up. Falling in love with you has been the best thing that's ever happened to me, I love you Crystal, forever x

"Don't cry Luke" I tell myself, "You've cried enough for now" 

×××××××××××××××××××××××××××××××××××××××××××××××××××××××××××××××××××××

"So did you guys figure the chords out?" Ashton asked as we sat down at the table together, we never usually have dinner together but Calum insisted tonight. 

"Nope, we can't do it all on our own" Calum replied and the table was suddenly quiet, there was so much tension in the air and I could tell it was making everybody extremely uncomfortable, "Michael, how was your date?"

"It was good I guess but it was overly hot and I sweat too much so yeah" He told us awkwardly. 

"Luke! You've been going to the gym with Ashton how's that going?" Calum asked me trying to get rid of some of the tension, I put a piece of broccoli in my mouth to try and waste some time. I didn't want to be here and longer then I had to. 

"I went once and it's not like I'll go again, too much exercise in my opinion" I replied. 

"Kinda the point of a gym, to exercise" Michael laughed, this was it, I could laugh along and we could make things right. So why can't I say anything back? Why am I so afraid of talking to Michael? I looked up at him, our eyes locked and I felt myself squirming in my seat. 

"I think we need a vacation, all this work on our album, the PR pressure, we need a fucking break" Ashton butted into our moment and I peeled my eyes off of Michael's, a vacation!? Are you kidding me? Quality time with my best friends and kinda boyfriend was not what I needed right now. 

"Hey that's a good idea! What about Hawaii? Ooh that sounds so nice, I'll call Adam in the morni- You two have been awfully quiet, do you guys have any objections?" Calum asked us raising an eyebrow. 

"I mean... This is very sudden" I muttered, we can't just say we want to go on a holiday, pack up and leave, but then again we're five seconds of fucking summer and we do that anyways. 

"We need some bonding time! Just us four boys, we've been really distant with each other anyways. We need this" Ashton pouted. 

"Fine, I'm in. Sounds good" Michael grinned. A/N: feels good

This chapter was shorter than I intended it to be sorry, I need to be inspired to write and nothing really inspires me so I guess I'll be going on a walk tomorrow to write y'all an amazing chapter :D


	3. The Departure

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The boys get ready and land in Paris, will this holiday fix things for Michael and Luke?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for all the support :)

I've got a jet black heart, and there's a hurricane underneath it trying to keep us apart.   

T H R E E

"Hey Mikey, need help packing?" I asked my boyfriend as I stepped into his now messy room, clothes all over the floor presumably from deciding what should and shouldn't be brought on our tour. I knew that packing was something Michael was never good at, he'd always stress and procrastinate. 

"Admittedly yes, but if anybody asks I'm a big boy and I did by myself" Michael winked and I giggled running up to him, I looked through what he packed and rolled my eyes, of course he wouldn't know that it's the middle of winter in Europe at the moment and that with the clothes he's bringing he'll freeze his ass off. 

"Michael, sweetie, you do know that it'll be like freezing when we're over there?" I asked and he groaned flopping to the floor, "Hey! It'll be alright if we start all over now then we might make it in time" 

"Can I kiss you?" Michael asks abruptly and I froze, kissing him was so new to me, we've only been dating for a few weeks and we were still pretty new to each others lips I guess. I nodded slowly and he walked over to me, he cupped my face and attached his lips to mine, I felt myself go weak. I soon felt his arms holding steadily onto my hips and I felt secure enough to wrap my arms around his neck deepening the kiss. 

"Holy shit! Fuck, sorry!" I heard Ashton screech and we parted looking at ashton cover his red face. 

"Ashton you cock block" Michael laughed and I felt myself go red too, I hid in michael's shoulder. "Okay Lucas, lets start packing" 

"Ahh yeah I guess" I mumbled playing with my fingers, I heard him chuckle and then felt a kiss to my forehead. God I think I'm falling in love with this boy. 

End of flashback

"I called Adam, he said we can have three weeks off so that gives us plenty of time to bond and shit" Calum told us all as we sat down on the couch, "We decided to go to Paris-" 

"The City of love" Michael mocked doing a horrible French accent, I laughed a little bit before realizing that it was the city of love... And I would be going with my boyfriend, shit. 

"Yes yes, the city of love. Unfortunately we will need to dedicate four hours a week composing our new album, Michael there are a number of tweets you're going to have to post with subtle hints you miss Crystal, Calum try not to splurge all of our money of souvenirs this time and Luke, Adam said try to relax a bit,  he's worried bout you" Ashton continued on from Calum. 

"So when will we be leaving?" I asked. 

"Well our plane departes tomorrow at 6am but we will be needing to wake up at 4:30" Ashton advised. I grumbled, I could barely function waking up at 7 let alone 4, why couldn't Ashton get a later fucking plane? "Let's make it a race on who can finish packing the fastest, 3,  2, 1 go!" 

I stumbled behind the other 3 as I couldn't be fucked, I was the fastest packer considering I just grab whatever I see first in comparison to the others. I grabbed my suitcase from the top of my shelf and placed it on the floor, when I opened it I realised that it was my older suitcase. I noticed that there was a few clothes in there that hadn't been unpacked and I threw them onto the floor, then I saw a hoodie, it was michael's. 

I remember when he gave me the hoodie when I was cold one night in America, I picked it up slowly and smelled it. It still had michael's lingering scent, I rolled it up and packed it in my suitcase hoping he wouldn't remember it was his three years ago. 

After half an hour of packing I walked into the lounge room expecting everybody else to be done but surprisingly nobody was. It was a long wait, I ended up watching whatever was on TV until Calum finally walked out and joined me on the couch. 

"How long have you been out here for?" He asked me and I shrugged before looking at my watch. 

"An hour" I told him and he nodded. We both watched the television before ashton walked out grinning, "Hey ash, you came third" 

"Better than last, but typical Michael, always struggling to pack" Ashton laughed before sitting down, I laughed too but on the inside I was worried, Michael always stressed to the point where he just gives up and I knew packing was a weak point for him. 

"Any ideas on what we're going to do when we get there?" I ask. 

"Well I think we're just gonna check into our hotel and sleep because we'll be so jet lagged, unfortunately we have a budget so it's two double beds" Ashton informed us, "I have come up with a plan though, Week 1 I will be sharing a bed with michael and you will be in one with calum"

"ayeee" Calum nudged me jokingly and I laughed throwing a pillow at him. 

"Week two, I'll be sleeping with Luke and Calum you will be with Michael" He told us, "Final week it'll be us two and Luke with michael" 

"It's only fair" Calum said and I nodded. 

"I know, I'm not complaining" 

"What're we watching?" Michael asked as he sat down on the couch next to me, I wished he'd just acknowledge me, say hi, maybe I could cuddle him whilst talking to the rest of the boys. 

"A documentary on dietary, although we aren't really watching it" Calum replied and ashton handed him the sleeping arrangement. 

"Sleeping arrangements good" Michael mumbled. 

"D-Did you finish packing?" I asked but it came out as a whisper, he looked at me. 

"Yeah, I did" I looked back to the others, they seemed to notice that we spoke to each other, although it was an achievement I somehow felt worse, like Michael didn't even want me to speak to him. 

×××××××××××××××××××××××××××××××××××××××××××××××××××××××××××××××××××××

I woke up to the sounds of an alarm, i opened my eyes and saw I was still on the couch and so was Ashton, the other two must've went back to their rooms. I opened my phone and saw that it was 4:30am, I groaned remembering we had our flight today. I heard ashton stir and then the alarm went off. 

"Luke you awake?" Ashton asked and I gave a grunt in return, "I'll wake calum up, you wake up Michael" 

We both stood up and walked to their rooms, I walked over to michael's bed and whispered his name a few times, then I started shaking him a little bit and he started to wake up, I quickly ran out of his room and back into the lounge room where I saw ashton was making four coffees. 

"I know we're all tired but we can sleep on the plane and when we get to paris" Ashton told us all when we were all awake, he handed us our coffees and we quickly drank them and headed to our rooms to get dressed. Once we were done we sat in the car and headed for the airport, it was cold and our cab was small so we al had to squish together. 

I looked out the window and felt a pang of excitement, I'd never been to Paris before, only for a day whilst we were touring, it'll be nice to actually spend a while in one place without the worry of constantly moving around. As we arrived at the airport we quickly checked in then went onto the plane. 

Then I fell asleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Not too happy with the end of the chapter sorry :( but I've got the next one planned out and it'll be way better! :D


	4. The Hoodie?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Long ass chapter

Adjffsksk I'm so sorry I haven't been updating, I've been super lazy lately :P 

Oh, you're in my veins, and I cannot get you out. 

F O U R

"Do you think we'll get married one day?" I asked Michael as we cuddled on the couch together, we had been dating for about a year and a half now and of course marriage wasn't even in the picture yet but it something that had been bugging me for a while. 

"Of course, I picture being with you forever" Michael grinned and I felt a weight lifted off my shoulders that I didn't even know was there, "Why? You wanna get married now?" 

"Now!? That's ridiculous! In the future of course but-" I rambled and Michael kissed me, I felt myself blushing. 

"I know hammy, I was just messing with you" he ruffled my hair and I rolled my eyes throwing a pillow at him. 

"Hammy?? What kind of nickname is that?" I snorted and he pouted pretending to be upset but failing miserably of course, good thing he chose the singing path instead of acting, I love him and all but Jesus that guys needs to learn a thing or two about pretending to be upset. 

"Hammy. Luke fucking hammy, now stop shaming me" He replied and pretended to be mad at me. 

"If you're mad at me I might as well leave" I teased and started to stand up, Michael grabbed me from my waist and pulled me down onto the couch, he started to tickle me and I squealed, Calum walked down stairs and raised an eyebrow as I screamed for help. 

"Can I call you hammy?" Michael asked smirking, he was sitting on top of me but he wasn't tickling me anymore thankfully. 

"Nope" I say, he raised his eyebrow and shrugged as he began tickling me again, I squealed once more, "Fine!...  You can... Call me hammy" I tried to say in between squeals. 

"That's what I thought, love you hammy" he grinned and I pushed him off of me laughing, he stared into my eyes for a bit smiling, "I love you... So much"

"I love you so much too" I replied grinning, this guy gave me a serious case of the butterflies. 

"After we get married I'm going to take you to Paris for our honeymoon, the city of loveee and we will have a lovey dovey time with no interruptions " Michael told me stroking my hair. 

"Paris, I love the sound of that" 

End of flashback. 

"We will be arriving in Paris in about 5 minutes, please stay seated as we land" The pilot told us from the speakers, I felt excitement rushing through my veins as I grab Ashton's arm squealing in delight. I've always wanted to go to Paris as cheesy as it sounds, there's just something about it that makes me feel all warm and fuzzy inside. 

"If you get anymore excited you're going to piss yourself" Ashton laughed pushing me off his arm, I looked out the window to see the Eiffel tower, I pressed my hands to the window in awe, it was all just so beautiful, "Luke, contain your excitement"

"It's just so beautiful" I muttered and Ashton laughed before turning around to face the other two behind us, I continued looking out the window and watched as everything went out of view as we lowered, as the plane went onto the ground I clapped my hands excitedly. 

"Please exit the plane in an orderly matter, thank you for flying with us, pick up your bags at the conveyer belt" The pilot told us and we all stood up and exited the plane, we all walked towards the conveyer and looked for our bags, when we found them we sat down on the bench. 

"It's late, do you think the Uber here will charge us more?" Michael asked whilst dialing the number on his phone getting ready to call them, "Guess we'll find out.  Hi, Yeah we've got the four of us here at the airport, we need to get to Hotel Gabriel, yeah, OK, that'll be great, bye" 

"So how long until he's here?" Ashton asked impatiently. 

"He'll be here in 10 but the drive there is around 40 minutes" Michael informed us, he sat down next to me and I sighed mentally yelling at myself for not wearing a jumper, I wish everything was how it used to be, maybe right now I could've snuggled into Michael instead of complaining about how cold it was. 

After ten minutes we saw the Uber and sat inside feeling the warmth of the heater on us, I smiled as the car started driving, the city lights were on and everything was truly beautiful, the forty minute drive went quicker then expected and we all jumped out the car, grabbed our suitcases and headed inside. 

"Hey, uh we're booked under Ashton Irwin" Ashton told the lady at the counter and she nodded giving each of us a key. 

"You guys are rooms 102 and 103, two separate rooms but they're connected, profitez de votre séjour, enjoy your stay"  she smiled at us and we nodded walking to the lift, I looked down feeling myself getting tired, I got no sleep on that plane and I was seriously jet lagged. As we walked off the lift we walked up to rooms 102 and 103. 

"Michael and I will take room 102" Ashton told us and opened the door, Calum opened ours and we layed down on our beds not saying anything falling straight to sleep. 

×××××××××××××××××××××××××××××××××××××××××××××××××××××××××××××××××××××

"Morning" Calum greeted me as he went onto the balcony where I sat admiring the view, he handed me a coffee and I gladly took it taking small sips, I've been up for about an hour now just admiring the view, "I think we're going to maccas this  mornings, I know, how authentic "

"Good ol' Maccas" I laughed, I realised I was still in my pajamas, "I'm going to have a shower first though, I stink"

I grabbed some clothes from my suitcase and walked into the bathroom, I looked into the mirror staring at my reflection for a little bit, I remember all the times I took showers with Michael, sometimes it would be sexy other times it was just nice and relaxing. 

Flashback

"Michael, what are you doing im getting into the shower?" I giggled as I put my shirt back on, maybe he was just getting a razor, or something. He started taking his shirt off and I blushed, "What are you doing ahh!"

"I'm saving water, unless you want me to leave?" He asked quickly putting his shirt back on. 

"No no no! Let's save water I guess" I smiled and we both went into the shower together, it was a tight fit and our bodies were pressed against each other, I blushed as I turned on the hot water, we were so close, we've never been this close to each other before. 

"Put your head down so I can put shampoo in it" He offered and I felt Michael's warm hands going through my hair, I felt myself melt at his touch, it was ridiculous how mushy he made me feel, it's been two months since we've started dating and it still feels like he's my high school crush, "Your turn"

"What?" I asked looking into his gorgeous green eyes confused, did he want me to do his hair? 

"Only if it's not a problem baby" he replied, baby, fuck I love when he called me that. I nodded and squirted some shampoo and conditioner into my hand mixing the two together with my finger, "You're the most adorable person I've ever met"

I blushed and put my fingers through his hair making sure I rubbed the product into his hair properly, I felt his hands being placed on my hips and he kissed me, I was caught off guard and shampoo dropped into my eyes, I hit my head on the wall and winced. 

"How romantic" Michael laughed but then cupped the side of my face with his hands, "You alright?" 

"Yeah" I told him and looked at the body soap, "You need help putting on the soap as well?" 

"That would be nice" He winked and I looked at him in shock, the hair was one thing but the... The body was another, "Luke?"

"Yea?" I asked looked at him. 

"Don't do anything you aren't comfortable doing with me alright?" He told me and I nodded, "I guess the soap thing was a little far yeah?"

"A little bit " I laughed and he put the soap in his hand putting it on himself. 

End of flashback. 

"Luke! Get out of the shower, we gotta get to maccas" I heard Calum yell and I snapped out of the trance I was in, turning off the water and getting out of the shower putting on my clothes making sure I didn't keep the others waiting, when I walked out of the bathroom they were all standing there. 

"Let's go" Michael told us and we all went out of our room into the lift, we walked into the streets and saw that confidently there was a McDonald's not too far away, Calum and Ashton walked off together so I walked beside Michael in silent, there was an awkward tension filling the air that I wish would just go away already. 

"You had a long shower, was it nice?" He asked me suddenly. 

"Ah- Yeah it was nice, I guess" I muttered not wanting to tell him about the flashback I had gotten about us showering, it would somehow make things more awkward, it was silent after that, it was a shame we couldn't seem to talk for more then a few sentences without going quiet. 

As we walked past a few shops I saw a hoodie that caught my eye, I stopped and walked up to the window taking a look at it, I stepped away from the window not wanting to get lost. 

"Go try it on, I'll come with you" Michael offered and I nodded walking inside of the store grabbing the hoodie and headed to the change rooms, I put it on and looked into the mirror smiling, I really liked it, it somehow made me look small, I took it off checking the price tag, $10, that's quite cheap, "Did you like it?" 

"Yeah, it was nice" I smiled and took it up to the counter, "Just this please"

"That'll be $10" the lady smiled and I looked into my wallet for my card, by the time I got it out I saw Michael was already using his to pay, I tried to hide my blush as he looked at me, the lady put it in a bag and we walked off. 

"You didn't have to pay, I've got my own card you know" I told him and he shrugged, it was quiet again as we walked the rest of the way to maccas, as we walked in the other two were sitting at a table already. We sat down on opposite sides of each other, we've exceeded our talking limit and I doubt I'll be talking to him again for the rest of the day. 

"We ordered you both a coffee and a mcmuffin" Calum told us. 

"Sounds good to me" I grinned and Ashton nudged me, I looked at him in confusion, his eyes went to my phone and I rolled my eyes. I turned it on seeing a message from him. 

Asston: You two better?

Me: I wish

Asston: At least you're talking yeah?

Me: we said like two things to each other 

Asston: Better than zero?

Me: I guess. 

"Four coffees and four Bacon and egg mcmuffins?" The waiter asked and we nodded taking our food and biting into it, I guess none of us realised how hungry we were until we started eating.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Was it worth the wait?? 2K words whoooo.


	5. Disney Land

How'd we drift so far away, from where we left off yesterday, I'm lonely like a castaway. 

F I V E

"Ahhhhhhhhh sevenya australavistiyaoooohhh" Michael screamed at the top of his lungs as he stood on top of our coffee table, I fell onto the floor dying of laughter at his attempt to sing the circle of life, i held my stomach as it hurt from laughing too much. 

"That's not the words mikey" I giggled after I stopped laughing, he looked down at me and frowned in confusion, "It's in a different language" 

"For forks sake Hammy! I know those are the words, I am the Disney master after all! Who's Michael Clifford? I only know Michael Disney!" He told me putting his hands on his hips and pretending to flick his hair behind his shoulder, last week he was sass master Clifford now it's Michael Disney, I'm scared to find out what's next. 

"Is that like Walt Disney but you replaced his first name with yours?" I asked and he nodded proudly, "That's very... Clever?" 

"Don't be too jealous darlin" He replied in a fake drag queen accent, I laughed again, I saw The Lion King on Netflix change to Lilo and Stitch and I gasped tugging Michael's arm from the coffee table, "You wanna watch Lilo and Stitch?"

"It's my favorite Disney movie ever!!" I told him and he grinned jumping down and onto the couch pulling me into his arms, I cuddled into him as we watched the movie, after a few minutes Ashton walked into the room sitting on the couch next to us. 

"Lilo and Stitch is a shit movie" He told us and I looked up at him in shock, how dare he, HOW DARE HE, I hmphed and turned to face Michael who was raising his eyebrow at him, "What? Whyre you looking at me like I killed your fucking father??"

"Might as well. How dare you insult my me, I made this movie, I AM this movie and poor Hammy??? How dare you insult him too, apologize to him immediately" Michael huffed and Ashton touched my shoulder I looked at him pouting, "Look at what you've done Ashton!"

"He's an ass... Asston" I muttered and Michael snorted. 

"Asston! You're a genius babe!" Michael laughed. 

"Rude. Just cause I don't like a movie" Ashton or should I say Asston said. 

"It's not just a movie! It's ohana" Michael explained to him, he rolled his eyes. 

"Ohana means family-" Ashton started. 

"Yes it does. Family means nobody gets left behind. Don't do that to Lilo and Stitch" I told Ashton and he nodded his head slowly. 

"OK whatever you two" he chuckled. 

End of Flashback. 

"Disney fucking land!" Ashton screamed running into our room with tickets in his hand, day two and we were already out and running, I sat up from my bed and rubbed my eyes getting all the sleep out of them, I saw Michael walk into the room with his Mickey mouse ears on. 

"Get up! Michael Disney is going to his home!" Michael squealed and the two of them skipped out of the room, my heart fluttered when remembering the name be used to call himself when we watched disney movies together. I got out of my bed and put on the hoodie that Michael got me yesterday. I walked into the others room sleepily and saw that the two of them were jumping on the bed. 

"I'm half asleep" I groaned and Ashton came up to me and put a hand on my shoulder. 

"Aww poor baby, want us to push you around in a pram all day?" Ashton pouted and squished my cheeks, I rolled my eyes and smacked his hand away, Calum came walking into the room a couple moments later and sat next to Michael on the bed, "Hey Cal" 

"What up, when are we leaving?" Calum asked clapping his hands excitedly. 

"We should be going very soon" Michael informed us, as I looked at him I could see the excitement in his eyes, the way he clapped his hands together, I didn't realise how long I was staring at him before he looked back, I put my head down and blushed, I feel like I was back when I first had a crush on him and found myself blushing over everything he did. 

We all waked out of the room excitedly as we made our way down the the lifts, as we stepped on I felt immediately claustrophobic, the lift was extremely small and 4 people in it made me feel cramped, I sighed in relief as we got out. We all got into the Uber that Calum must've called and waited for the drive to stop. 

I saw Michael shuffle in his seat excitedly as the Disneyland Park came into view, I stare at it in anticipation, I didn't know how much I was looking forward to this until now. The car stopped and we all jumped out eager to get into the theme park and start looking around. 

"4 Day tickets please" Michael asked the counter lady and handed them our receipt from the online booking we made. She nodded and put wristbands on us all, "What should we check out first?"

"Michael, we know you wanna be here the most, what do you want to do?" Calum asked, I looked at my surroundings seeing a bunch of disney characters, some rides and the massive castle in the middle of the area. 

"I wanna meet the characters!" He squealed and we all followed him to the Peter Pan that wasn't too far away, as we walked over the dude cosplaying obviously recognized us because he walked up to us super quickly and gave us the hi I'm a fan look. 

"I'm a big fan- ah I'm out of character. I listen to your music all the way in Neverland!" The Peter Pan told us and I laughed a little bit, he turned to me and gasped a little bit, "Ahh...  Can I get a photo? What am I talking about, you're the one who wants a photo with me. God I'm messing up I'm sorry"

"Don't worry mate, you can have a photo with us" Ashton reassured and The Peter pan sighed in relief, I stood next to him whilst Ashton asked a random guy to take our photo. We all smiled while the guy took it and Peter pan rushed up to his phone to see the photo. 

"How're the lost boys?" I asked laughing and the guy laughed along with me.  

"They're great, they couldn't come along unfortunately they're busy. But it sucks that they missed out on a cutie like you-ahh ignore me" He blushed and I felt myself go red too, I wasn't sure if it was flirty or just a fan blurting out things they weren't meant to. 

"Well we gotta go see the other characters, nice meeting you" Michael asked and I looked to see that he was jealous? No he couldn't be. Even if he was he has no right to be, he's all kissy mushy with crystal, this guy was just being sweet, I was all of a sudden mad with Michael. 

"Let's go see Mickey Mouse" I suggested and we all walked over to the mouse, it turned around and waved, Michael held out his arms and Mickey responded, hugging him back, Ashton stood next to me snapping a photo with his camera. 

×××××××××××××××××××××××××××××××××××××××××××××××××××××××××××××××××××××

After we met all of the characters we decided to go on the rides, we were waiting outside the dragon ride excitedly, we unfortunately couldn't read the signs outside of the rides so we had to call them by their appearances, we were close to being at the front and I felt tingles of excitement pang through my chest. 

"Hey" Michael said to me, I looked over at him but he wasn't looking at me, he was looking at the ground with his arms crossed, why was it so weird for him to be talking to me? We're dating for fucks sake, we're supposed to be in love. 

"Hi?" I asked adding a questionable tone to my voice. 

"Uh, you excited to go on the roller coaster?" he asked me and I shrugged looking at the floor, God the tension was too much to handle, it was heavy on my shoulders and made me feel small around him, "It looks cool" 

"Yeah, I guess it does" I muttered and the silence prevailed. We walked through the gates and sat down on the rollercoaster putting our belt strap thingos on, then we were off. After a few rides we sat down at a food stall, Calum and Michael were off to buy us some lunch, I sat down next to Ashton and it was silent for a few moments. 

"So that Peter Pan guy flirted with you huh" He laughed and I felt myself go red at the memory. 

"It wasn't necessarily flirting" I informed him but he just raised an eyebrow at me. 

"It was so, Michael wasn't too impressed though, I think he was jealous" 

"He has no right to be, he's kissing and flirting and-" I started and a notification came up on my phone saying Michael tweeted. 

MichaelClifford: missing a certain someone :( 

"-and tweeting these sappy tweets about Crystal and expects me not to get jealous but when a guy flirts with me he's allowed to!?" I grumbled and Ashton looked at the tweet sighing. 

"He has no choice Luke-" Ashton started but then Calum sat next to me making him shut up. Michael sat down holding some bags of food that I noticed was KFC. 

"Well aren't we being authentic" I mumbled and I heard calum laugh from next to me, he handed me a krispy strip combo and we started eating whilst talking about random crap, I was still beyond mad, in fact I didn't make eye contact with Michael the whole time we were talking but it felt normal. 

I guess not talking or associating myself with Michael was the new normal. 

Sorry it took so long to post, ive been dissociating.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ahh this took so long to get out there. Haven't been in a good head space right now.


	6. Brodie.

I'm not okay, with the distance that's been growing no I'm not okay, I love you never show it and I'm not afraid. 

▂▂▂▂▂▂▂▂▂▂▂▂▂▂▂▂▂▂▂▂▂▂▂▂▂▂▂▂▂▂

S I X

"You signed the contract!?" I yelled at Michael who looked down in shame, I paced back and forth playing with my fingers, "You didn't even tell me you were getting assigned a girlfriend for PR. You're supposed to tell me this shit!"

"I had no choice Luke! You think I want to not be with you? You think I want to be with her!?" He yelled back and I turned to him with my arms crossed, I was growing furious by the second, I massaged my temple hoping this would all just be a dream.

"You're going to have to hold her hand, you're going to have to hug her, you're going to have to kiss her Michael!? Kiss her!!!" I screamed and he sat down on the bed in frustration, "You're supposed to be mine, I don't want to share you!!" 

"I don't want this! I don't want to kiss some stupid girl! I want to fucking kiss you" He growled and I sat down on the bed next to him looking down at the floor processing everything that's happened today. 

"Then back out" I told Michael, it came out as a mere whisper but he heard, he cupped my face and made me look at him, he had tears in his eyes and I felt guilty for yelling at him earlier. 

"I-I can't" He whispered back and a few tears fell out, I felt myself crying as well, "I love you Luke, I don't want this"

"God Michael I love you too, I know that I'm going to get jealous so much these next few years but I love you, always will and I hope you remember that" I told him and he nodded wiping my tears away with his thumb. 

"Forever Luke" 

"Promise?"

"I promise"

▂▂▂▂▂▂▂▂▂▂▂▂▂▂▂▂▂▂▂▂▂▂▂▂▂▂▂▂▂▂

"It's freezing" I muttered through shivers as we walked back home from eating at a traditional French restaurant that we didn't know the name of, we decided it would be interesting to try snails but even though it wasn't as bad as it sounded we definitely wouldn't get it again. 

"I saw you brought a lot of hoodies here, you can put it on when we're home, we're almost there" Calum told me and I nodded, my arms crossed trying to keep myself warm. 

"Hey, isn't that the man from disney land?" Ashton asked looking through the store doors of a music vinyl store, I looked to see the familiar mousey brown hair poking out of a black beanie, he was sorting through vinyls and slotting a few in their spot, He had earplugs in and was dancing slightly. 

"We should probably get home" Michael said quickly but Calum was already walking through the door, we all slowly followed through the cold air being replaced by heat, he slowly turned around when seeing us and grinned in excitement and took his earplugs out. 

"Oh hey!" He greeted trying to hide his excitement, "You guys need any vinyls or somethin?" 

"Just here to say hello" I told him smiling to myself as he started fidgeting with his hands, I saw Michael moved closer to me, the same jealous look from disney land on his face again, a stab of anger went through me but I tried to shake it off deciding it wasn't worth it, "You never told us your name"

"Oh shit- Brodie! My names brodie" he told us nervously scratching the back of his neck, "I went to your concert a couple years ago in Manchester" 

"You're from Manchester?" Calum asked curiously. 

"Yes I am! Born and raised there, moved to Paris to peruse my painting career, hasn't gone too well though.  Uh- shelving vinyls" He mumbled in embarrassment taking his eyes off of us and onto the wooden floors. 

"I used to work in KFC, but look where I am now!" Ashton grinned at Brodie, "Fuck that sounded really cocky, what I mean is we all start somewhere"

"You didn't sound cocky at all" Brodie reassured him then turned to Michael who was uncomfortably close to me, his shoulder was pressed against mine but was staring at the floor with his arms crossed, "Michael, you alright? You're awfully quiet"

"I'm good" He said in a sharp tone, I gave him a glare and he regained his posture taking his shoulder off of mine, Brodie looked hurt but smiled once again when hearing a microwave beep. 

"That's my hot chocolate! Do you want me to make you all one?" he asked and we all nodded, "I'll just be 5 minutes, sit down on the couch and make yourselves comfortable" 

We sat down onto the red couch, I noticed that Michael sat next to me making sure I couldn't sit on the edge next to the other chair where I presume Brodie would be sitting. There was some muttering between Calum and Ashton but besides that it was completely silent, I looked over at Michael who was playing with his fingers in anticipation. 

"Here ya go!" Brodie told us excitedly placing the 5 hot chocolates onto the table, they had mash mellows in them making me smile, "Be careful they're hot, wouldn't want to burn you" 

He winked at me making me sink into my seat, I heard Michael's breath shorten in anger I chuckled slightly so it wouldn't be awkward and took a small sip from the hot chocolate. 

▂▂▂▂▂▂▂▂▂▂▂▂▂▂▂▂▂▂▂▂▂▂▂▂▂▂▂▂▂▂

"That was nice" Ashton said as we walked out of the shop, it was late, too late, we were still a couple of blocks away from the hotel which admittedly made me want to throw myself off a cliff, I just wanted to get into my cosy bed and sleep, it's been such a long day. 

"I have Brodie my number so he can come to our hotel at some point these holidays" Calum told us and I nodded slowly, the tiredness taking over me, too sleepy to give a shit about what was happening around me. 

"You did what!?" Michael asked in shock stopping in his tracks and looking at Calum, "You gave a stranger your number?"

"Brodie is hardly a stranger, he made us hot chocolate. It's the least I could do" Calum grumbled and continued walking, Michael ran up to us catching up, I could tell he was more than a little pissed off, bet he hoped we would see Brodie once then never again. 

"I dont trust him" Michael told him and I heard calum sigh, "What!? I'm allowed to not trust someone" 

"You are if they've given you a reason not to" Calum sighed again and I put my hands over my ears glad to see we weren't far from the hotel, I've had enough of the bickering between the two and were glad they weren't sharing a room or it wouldn't stop. 

"We're here" Ashton muttered and I sighed in relief walking into the warmth and going ahead of everybody into the elevator, they all walked on just before the door closed and I clicked the floor we were staying on. My heart was beating fast as the claustrophobia got to me, it was silent and I felt like screaming, thankfully the doors opened and I got off quickly. 

We walked into our hotel rooms saying a quick goodnight before turning the lights off and going into our beds, the tiredness taking over us, eyes closing extremely fast.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you enjoyed! Sorry it took a while! I have school now and I got sick :P forgive meeeee.


	7. Vinyls

Lost in the water, save me before I drown take me away tonight. 

S E V E N

"The next dinosaur we see is you" Michael whispered to me and I giggled, we were in a museum somewhere in Australia for a date, the place was prehistorical themed meaning numerous amounts of dinosaurs, most in which we have never even heard of before. 

"Liopleurodon" I say trying to pronounce it, I heard Michael laugh beside me and I looked at him in confusion, "What?"

"It's a liopleurodon Charlie" He told me through giggles and I laughed along with him realizing what he was talking about, the security shot us a glare and I nudged Michael so he would stop laughing, "ok, I think our trip is done yeah?" 

"Definitely, want to get some ice cream?" I asked and he nodded, we both walked out of the museum tempted to hold each other's hands but knew that we couldn't as we were in public, we walked up to the ice cream van and looked at the flavor, "What're you getting?"

"I'm thinking mint chocolate" he told me, "What about you?"

"Cookies and cream! What else would I have??" I asked and he nodded going up to the counter asking for our icecreams. I sat down at a bench next to a pond gazed out into the distance smiling at how my life turned out, I was the happiest I've been in a long time

"Here's you go" Michael smiled giving me the ice cream, I grabbed the cone excitedly and licked it, "Luke I love you"

I looked up at him in shock, he loves me? He fucking loves me. Butterflies were swarming around in my stomach and I felt a smile creep up on my face, I couldn't  believe it, I've been trying to find a way to tell him I loved him forever and now I could finally tell him. 

"You don't have to say it back!"

"I love you too" 

End of Flashback. 

"I love Paris" I told calum as we both sat down on our balcony couch with a coffee, staring into the views of Paris, the Eiffel tower in the distance and the beautiful birds chirping on the balcony next to them, This city has really got to me that's all I can say. 

"Why do you love it so much?" Calum asked taking a sip of his coffee looking at me curiously, I thought for a moment, in all honesty I knew exactly why I loved it, because Michael and I were planning to have our weddings and honeymoon here, we loved Paris, this was our dream. I didn't feel like I should tell him that though. 

"Everybody has a favourite place" I told him and it was silent again. I heard the balcony and a tired looking Michael stumbled out and sat on the couch next to me, "Morning"

"Morning" Michael grumbled and looked out to where we were all looking, for a moment everything was ok, everything was peaceful, I was content, "I have to fly crystal over halfway through the second week"

I wasn't so content anymore. Michael and I had spoken more than we usually do in this holiday and now that bitch will come and ruin  everything, I looked over to Michael who was on his phone messaging... Crystal. I went onto my phone furiously and scrolled through instagram trying to take my mind off everything. 

"We should band practice today and then get icecream" Calum suggested. 

"That'll be nice" I replied and saw Michael still texting, I sighed and stood up, I couldn't stand being in the same room as him, "I'm going to wake up Ashton" 

"Don't get killed" I heard Michael mutter from his phone, I grumbled and walked out of the balcony and into Michael and Ashton's room, he was asleep on his bed snoring pretty loudly. I shook him roughly and walked back out of the room to put my empty coffee mug into the sink. 

"I'll meet you guys at the studio, I've got some work to do" I called out to the three and I heard a few replies back before getting my jacket and walking outside of the apartment. I was immediately hit with the fresh air and smiled as I walked down to the vinyl store where I knew Brodie was. I opened the store to see him sitting on the couch browsing through magazines. 

"Hey Brodie" I greeted and he jumped in surprise and turned around to see me, he smiled and walked up to me. 

"What're you doing here?" He asked me confused. 

"I wanted to buy a vinyl, a souvenir for paris" I admitted and he nodded walking over to the shelves of vinyls. 

"Anything specific?" he asked flicking through them, I looked with him and picked up wonderwall by oasis and felt a sense of nostalgia. 

Flashback

"We're slow dancing at a music festival?" I asked raising an eyebrow at Michael who pressed his forehead to mine, we swayed to the music and I giggled when he stepped on my toes lightly. 

"Why not" He muttered and I nodded, all we could hear was the song playing: Wonderwall by oasis. I knew this would be in our memories for a long time, "God damn it hemmings I'm so whipped"

"Are you cream" I laughed at my own joke and he kissed me softly on the forehead laughing along. 

"I'll be cream for you" He replied and I rolled my eyes, he was being such cheesy shit tonight, "Or maybe I'll cream for you tonight"

"Michael!?" I gasped and hit him on the arm he laughed and I relaxed back into his arms, "You're ruining the moment Clifford, just dance with me"

End. 

"Luke? You're spaced out? You good?" Brodie asked me and I snapped out of my thoughts and nodded showing him the vinyl and walked to the counter, "Wonderwall aye?" 

"Yeah, it's a good song" I told him and he nodded placing it in a plastic bag before handing it to me, "Thank you"

"Anything for you" he winked and I felt myself go red before walking out of the store, that guy really needs to stop flirting with me. I walked towards the studio our manager told us to go to and I sat down in the room realizing nobody was here yet. I decided to text ashton. 

Me: You guys coming?

Asston: We're on our way now, should be about five.

The wait for them felt like forever and when I saw the studio door open I sighed in relief, Michael walked in first and then the rest did slowly after him, I picked up the guitar from the rack and took my place. 

▂▂▂▂▂▂▂▂▂▂▂▂▂▂▂▂▂▂▂▂▂▂▂▂▂▂▂▂▂▂

"What flavor do you want Luke?" Michael asked me and I shuffled my feet realizing I had been thinking about Michael again, I hope none of them have noticed how much I've been zoning out. 

"My usual" I told him scared he'd forget what it was. He nodded and turned to the lady and asked for the four flavors. Ashton sat next to me sliding in for a dramatic effect and I raised my eyebrow at him, "Hello"

"What up, you're really weird today" He told me and I looked down at my lap, well there goes nobody noticing, "Is it Michael?" he whispered and sighed seeing Michael had brought the ice creams back, I took the cookies and cream one and licked it smiling at the flavor. 

"I think the song went well today, next week we should start recording our audio" Calum noted. 

"I think that'll be great" I grinned. 

"What day? I have to go on a date with Crystal sometime when she gets here" Michael added and I was instantly put back into a bad mood. 

"I don't know. Any day, we're also going to have Brodie over for dinner one of those nights, that'll be fun" Ashton noted and I remembered he flirting and went red again. 

"I still think there's something wrong with the guy" Michael mumbled, calum glared at Michael again but they just shrugged it off.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> :P hope you enjoyeeeddd


End file.
